The present invention relates to a component holding weld bracket, typically to such a bracket that is adapted for use for attachment of various components to be equipped on the car body.
In order to attach various components to be equipped on the car body, it is practically performed to weld a bracket to the car body and then to attach desired components on this bracket. One of techniques for welding a bracket to the car body is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 08-019865. This publication discloses that a bracket is made of a L-shaped flat plate-like member, one portion of the L-shaped bracket is held in the tip of the gun of a welding machine and the other portion of the bracket perpendicular to the above mentioned one portion is welded to the car body. The upright portion standing from the welded portion is used to attach the components. This publication describes that, as the gun of welding machine holding the bracket to be welded can be positioned at any desired position on the car body for welding, it is unnecessary to previously position the bracket by using any fastener.
In the prior welding art as above described, there was a problem in that the heights of the welding portions of the brackets after welded were uneven, and accordingly, the heights of the attached components were uneven.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a component holding weld bracket that minimizes the unevenness of the height of the welded bracket.